


My View of Heaven Looks Like Someone’s Hell

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @unitywesker who wanted another mind control fic.<br/>And the anon that wanted Top!Tom spanking Bottom!Tord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My View of Heaven Looks Like Someone’s Hell

“You can go fuck yourself!” Tord screamed at Tom, they were fighting once again, over spilled chips. 

“You know what?! I’ve had enough of your shit!” Tom yelled back, using his powers to gain control over the Norwegian. Tord’s eyes glowed red, looking at Tom for a command he needed to follow. The demon forced himself to calm down, he wasn’t going to hurt Tord, too badly at least. He sat down on the couch, forcing the Norwegian to undress himself and bend over his lap. Tom put a hand to Tord’s ass, rubbing and clawing at the flesh, before striking his hand down on it. 

“I. Am. So. Sick. Of. Fighting. You.” The demon said, smacking Tord’s ass roughly between each word he said. The Norwegian’s ass becoming redder and redder with each smack. Tom released some of his control over Tord, allowing Tord to feel what he was doing but not fight it. 

“Tom! What’re ahh, fuck! What the Hell, why am I naked?! I can’t move!” Tord panicked, he had no control over his body, and his ass screamed in pain. Tom forced the Norwegian to the ground, being on all fours in between the demon’s legs. The Jehovah unzipped his pants, taking his half hard cock out, and forced Tord to suck on it. Tom used his powers to manifest two dark hands, both of them cupping Tord’s ass, spreading his cheeks out. One hand smacked his ass, the Norwegian’s face crunched up in pain, unable to do anything but whatever Tom wanted him to do. The other hand was suddenly covered in lube, a finger poking at Tord’s hole. 

“Mmmmpf! Nmmmm! Tmmm!” Tord mumbled into Tom’s cock, attempting to move away from Tom, but it was futile. He felt a finger slide into him, inch by inch it went inside of him until it fully went inside Tord’s tight hole. Sliding the finger back out and back in, Tom made it search for the Norwegian’s prostate, which it did find. Tord involuntarily moaned, his cock hardening, mentally slapping himself for liking what Tom was doing to him. As if the demon heard his thoughts, he brought the dark hand to smack his ass roughly, making his ass sting even more. 

Another finger joined the first, stretching Tord out even more, he hissed in painful pleasure around Tom’s cock. Another finger joined in shortly after, scissoring the Norwegian, prepping him to take the demon’s painfully hard cock. Tom forced Tord off his cock with a wet “plop” sound, a trail of drool following him. Using his powers, he forced Tord’s face to the ground, his ass up in the air, presenting itself to the demon. Tom growled, slapping his cock on the Norwegian’s cheeks, and entering Tord’s hole without warning. Tord screamed, he felt like he was being ripped apart, tears welling up in his eyes, and his heartbeat racing. 

“So fucking tight, god damn, who knew being inside you would feel so damn good?” Tom said in a demonic voice, his eyes glowing brightly red, the hands he manifested were all over the Norwegian’s body, pinching and scratching at him. 

“Tom, ahhh, fuck, I ahh-” Tord was cut off as a dark hand covered his mouth. The other dark hand caressed the Norwegian’s cock, smearing precum up and down his cock, and fondling his balls. As much as Tom wanted Tord to suffer, he couldn’t let his powers be used negatively, he didn’t want to end up like how he was in Hell. The demon angled his hips, searching for Tord’s prostate, and was delighted once he found it. Thrusting his hips into him, making him moan into the dark hand. Tom brought his hand down on Tord’s sensitive ass, digging his nails as he fucked him roughly. 

Tord couldn’t handle the sensations Tom was giving him, his orgasm made him scream into the dark hand, his body shaking as his cum landed on the floor. His muscles clenched down on Tom, squeezing his cock, making the demon cum inside Tord. 

“Fuck,” Tom said as he spilled his seed inside his friend, filling his hole up. The Jehovah stood up, tucking himself back in his jeans. Using his powers, he levitated Tord from the floor, cleaning the cum from inside him, dressing him back into his clothes and healing any injuries he had. Tord looked at him with questioning eyes. 

“What are you?” He asked but wasn’t answered as he was teleported into his room, his memories being wiped by the demon. Tord wondered how he got in his room, he had no memory of walking into his room, wasn’t he just arguing with Tom a few moments ago in the living room?


End file.
